The Arrangement
by Shark3000
Summary: Princess Annabeth is heir to the throne of Athens she needs to be married by 21 and is arranged to marry Prince Perseus of Atlantis but will this be happily ever after
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys new story hear this will be my main story I will be focusing on but my other story "What happened after" will still be uploaded.**

**Annabeth- 20**

**Percy- 20**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I never wanted this to happen but it did. It was the decision that changed my life and would change my life forever it was the day my loving mother Queen Athena of England note the sarcasm decided she needed for me to get a husband it was the best day of my life in the future but worst day of my life right now. It was just those three words that changed everything.

"Your getting married." her mother said without any sympathy in her eyes it like she didn't even care about what Annabeth thought or her opinion.

We were all in throne room in the Athens castle. My mother called all of her children Annabeth, Malcom, Bobby and Matthew to the throne room and said it was a complete emergency. It must have been because when she called them they were all in their Pj's and it was 4:30 in the morning some of us half sleep others just knocked out.

"WHAT! HOW CAN I BE GETTING MARRIED I'M NOT EVEN 21 YET THIS IS A OUTRAGE MOTHER!" I screamed in response how could she do this to me! I mean me.

"ANNABETH MARIA CHASE!" Oh god. She knew I hated it when she called me by my full name. She only did it when she was angry. "HOW DARE YOU talk to me in that tone young lady. You are getting married because when I step down as queen you will be my heir and ruler of Athens." She said

"What about Malcolm he is older than me and if I am not mistaken by the ancient laws the first born is always the heir." I said with a calmer tone but still just as firm.

At the hearing of his name Malcolm woke up instantly from his sleep but falling out of his chair in the process. "Sis I've already told you I never wanted to be king I signed my rights off to you when I was 19 years old so its yours and I already called no take backs."

"Then I give my rights to them." pointing to my now sleeping twin brothers

"It too late Annabeth the royal court is getting angry and they demand a heir within a year time and one that is 21 or turning 21." my mother said

"Who shall I wed? Last time I checked there is no eligible bachelors out there that are worthy nor royal." I replied with a small smirk on my face

"Well there is one his name is Perseus Prince of Atlantis a fine and rather handsome young man. He is your age and single and his brother Triton is heir to his father Poisedon's throne but is in second in line." my father spoke for the first time since we arrived he had a look on his face that told me he didn't like the idea either.

"His father Poisedon is annoying and rather stupid but his mother Queen Sally is sweet and kind such a weird combination I would say. But Darling this marriage will not only on be beneficial to you but the kingdom too. Athens and Atlantis have been at cold war for years always agreeing and disagreeing on certain things. This can help us as a nation unite and join forces that will help the economy. " my mom countered

"So I'm just your economy fixer you just want to use me?'' I said clenching my fist in anger.

No one answered

I sighed in defeat "But arranged marriages have not been used in Athens for 180 years. Why now?" I asked

"Well marriages now are kind of arranged. Usually they put the two children together when they're young and they grow as friends hopefully more than and usually more than that and they engage but thats not the case Pumpkin. Listen I know that this will be hard for you but you don't have to do this we are asking. If you don't agree there will be no marriage then our family will no longer be heirs to the throne and a cousin will get it but if you accept then the monarchy will live on." my father said sympathetically

"We love you Anna but this is you choice yes or no and we need it now." my mother said lovingly

I thought about for a few seconds do i really want to be in a arranged marriage? I don't even know the guy. I mean I can tolerate him for a few years maybe but forever?. I don't have to have children with him I'll just die and Matthew or Bobby's kids can be heir I really thought about it too. I was never one of those girls who cared for guys I didn't even want a husband so this wouldn't be so bad.

"Ok fine I'll do it." I said after a few seconds

"Great I'll tell Monica to call Sally immediately we'll host a ball in a week so you two can get aquatinted with each other." My mom said standing up from her throne giving me a hug in the process. "I love you." she said with a small smile

"Here is a picture of Perseus." my father said handing it to me

They were defiantly right when they said he was handsome. He was waving to a crowd in Atlantis. He had windblown combed back jet black hair but I can tell that his hair was messy. I could tell by his arms that he was very athletic and fit. He was smiling a amazing smile with his perfect teeth, but the most amazing part was his unbelievable sea green eyes that made my legs almost buckle.

"Thanks I'll see you in the morning. Love you!" running to my room down the corridor up some stairs all the way to the other side of the castle.

I opened my two doored door and went straight to my desk to my laptop. My room was simple but huge. I painted it gray and blue in some places but mostly gray with owls painted on the walls. It had its own mini kitchen with a king sized bed with a sitting area and a plasma TV. I also had a huge room sized walk in closet that I didn't fill up at all enough for two. I also had a desk area were I spent most of my time with blue prints scattered everywhere.

I immediately search Percy Jackson on google and clicked on wikipedia. He grew up in Atlantis has two brothers Triton and Tyson. He fences and is a excellent swimmer even qualified swimmer. I moaned every girls dream guy I thought but I bet he was just some stupid stuck up rich guy. After I was done I went back into bed and closed my eyes immediately drifting into a endless sleep.

* * *

**Sorry it is so short MORE CHAPTERS TO COME reviews mandatory please rate or comment or any improvement I can make.**

**BYE!**


	2. Big News

**Here is the new chapter!**

**WOW I'M TYPING THESE FAST!**

**Disclaimer- No I don't own PJO **

* * *

**Percy POV**

If I was not getting married to Annabeth this would be the worst day ever. The whole family Me, Tyson (My baby brother), Triton (My big brother), Queen Sally (My mother) and King Poiseidon (My father) where in the Atlantis Castle eating breakfast when my father gave everyone the big news.

"Persues your getting married." my father said while eating his toast nit even giving me eye contact.

Instantly my mouth dropped to the floor I don't even want to get married. You see I wasn't really interested in girls. Okay not like that you people have some dirty minds... Anyway I never courted (or dated) anyone. So when my dad told me I was getting married it was the most shocking thing he ever said. He didn't even look at me as if it was a regular conversation.

"Why?" I said trying not to argue with my father as much as possible.

My father was the most scariest man alive behind God disagreeing with him is like falling into a endless pit of lava. I mean he loved me and stuff but he hated be told no he didn't scream or yell he would just give me "the look".

"You are 20 years old and still not married you haven't even courted anyone. The Princess of Athens is in need of a husband she is heir to the throne in Athens and you will be her husband and future King of Athens." my mother explained

My mother was a kind lady she often talked me more than any of her children and was a nice kind woman. Whenever she smiled birds sang and when she laughed flowers grew she was like a medieval Snow White.

"But I don't want to be King of Athens I don't even now the girl or what she looks like." I said getting angry how come they get to choose my wife?

My mother looked at me with her sparkly baby blue eyes "Percy this is not about power or being the King. Look Athens and Atalntis have been at cold war for decades this is a great way to unite. Also Percy you are 20 years old almost 21 in a month its time for you to get married. Most princes get married at 17 years old. Think of it as... helping you. You act as if you were planning on getting married in the first place." my mother said

I thought about that to. She was right I had no intension on getting married. I never even had a crush on anyone because I knew if I liked a girl the only reason she would like me back was because of my title. Now that I think about it I only got kissed once and that was by some crazy fangirl long story... Anyway I had no plans on getting married or even courting anyone. To me my perfect girl would be funny, tough, polite, understanding and athletic but I knew a long time ago that not all dreams come true.

"I-I am j-just not interested in girls never did probably never will." I said losing my train of thought

"Percy I now this is a lot we are asking of you but its for the good of Atlantis." my father said now giving me direct eye contact this time

"C-can I at least know her name?" I asked

"Her name is Annabeth Chase of Athens she is a beautiful girl but does have a rather errr... How should I say this difficult mother Lady Athena." my father said

My obnoxious brother Triton nearly choked on his food at the sound of her name "Ewww bro your marrying Annabeth Chase she is H-O-T and might I say she's a real looker." My brother Triton said with a lopsided grin plastered on his face

"TRITON thats enough you should know better you are engaged to be married yourself." My father said glaring at my big brother. Yeah he shut up after that.

We continued eating and everything seemed normal but it wasn't I was getting married me Prince Persues Alexander Jackson was getting married to some mystery girl I didn't even know.

After excusing myself from the dinner table I went straight to the sword arena it was the only place in the whole entire castle expect the pool that could calm me down. It was a big arena probably 1,000 square feet in a cone shape. Inside was a shack or "weaponry" were we stored all the weapons. In the middle of the room were remote operated practice dummies in the middle of the floor. I picked up my favorite sword Riptide which was a 4 and a half foot long with black steel and a leather hilt with my family crescent in scripted into the leather of the sword from the shack and started slashing away at those dummies as hard as I could.

I don't know how much time passed but I just kep on slashing. My whole body was dripping from sweat so I took my shirt off and kep on slashing even harder this time. My hair was glued to my face.

"Going a little to hard on yourself there buddy." a mysterious voiced called

I instantly got into my fighting stance but stopped as soon as I saw who spoke it was my brother Triton...GREAT. Right next to him was my other brother Tyson and Triton looked like a midget compared to how tall Tyson was.

All three of us inherited our father's and mother's looks but we all did look kind of different enough to tell us apart. Each of us had black hair except I had more messier hair, Triton's was the shortest and his was tamable, but Tyson's hair was in the middle his black hair was more brown. Tyson used to be terrorized by the press because he wasn't the most attractive guy. My father made sure that if anyone made fun of him there head would get cut off but puberty changed him a lot his pimples were gone and he was no longer tall and skinny he was way more muscular with had warm brown eyes. Triton was always called handsome some even called him the "perfect child" smile crinkles like my dad and tall but not as muscular as me and Tyson but had light light blue eyes. Me? I was always ignored being the middle child well until puberty hit I had crooked teeth and was short but know I'm considered the hottest one I inherited my dads sea green eyes and his smile crinkles but I also had deep dimples and my teeth straightened out perfectly.

"Oh its you. Hey Tyson." I said warmly to Tyson but not Triton

"Hi Perce we were trying to find you." Tyson said with a warm smile

You see Tyson was always nice and sweet but Triton not so much.

"No hi for me little bro." Triton said with a smile.

I just ignored him and continued slashing dummies heads off.

"But seriously Perce, your getting married to the beautiful Annabeth Chase she like is smokin hot." Triton said

"Aren't you getting married to SUSAN Triton?" I said annoyed

"I don't love her we barely tolerate each other all she cares about is my title as heir to the throne of Atlantis." He said sitting down in a chair

"That still doesn't mean you can flirt with every girl you set your eyes on." I spat back

"Hey! I don't. Listen I might hate my fiancé but I would never cheat on her I'm not that bad." He said seriously

"So Percy how do you feel about getting married?" Tyson said cutting in

I sighed in all honesty I didn't know how I thought I mean I was mad and angry so I just two words "don't know."

Tyson sighed signaling him giving up

"I'm sorry big guy but I am just kind of confused. How about later we'll grab some penut butter sandwiches." I said with a smile

His face lit up with happiness and nodded excitedly then ran all the way back to the corridors of the castle to his room. Later Triton followed but before he left he looked back at me.

"I wish you could have the throne not me." He said

I looked at him crazy Triton always seemed like he wanted to be a leader and this was crazy. "Why?" I said

He shrugged then immediately walked away to his room in the castle. After another hour I decided to go to my room. It was a simple rich kids room only most kids could dream of having. It was about 700 square feet with baby blue painted walls. I had a king sized bed with my family crescent engraved on the headboard. I had a desk area that I barely used and probably had dust on it. In the corner of the room was my T.V area with a 70 inch flat screen and a couch its were I spent most of my time there. But I never really cared for most of my stuff I liked to work hard for something not just it be given to me.

I got my on computer and decided to look up Annabeth "my future wife". I guess Triton was right she was drop dead gorgeous. She had curly-wavy blond with a athletic figure and perfect teeth, but the most prettiest thing about her was her eyes they were a impossible shade of gray. I read some more she likes riding horses just like me and was even on the track team and qualified for the olympics just like me. She is big on charity she was like the most caring person I ever read about and I was marrying her.

* * *

**Comment, Favorite everything **

**Thank you sooo much next chapter it will be Annabeth and Percy meeting each other for the first time a REAL kiss probably won't happen until Chapter 5 or 6 BUT they will have to kiss at about Chapter 4 **


End file.
